DavidsonD
'Commander Daisy Byrne-Davidson' Player: Kim Toussaint Date of Birth: 00.00.2384 Race: Human Hybrid Gender: Female Personality: Daisy was content to step down from XO to second officer on the STONEHENGE to spend more time working as a doctor and caring for her family Daisy is occasionally called to take the bridge although she is not particularly "Drawn" there. Not as "Formal" as most officers of her rank. Her demeanor with her crew seems casual at first glance - as if she'd rather just be an ordinary doctor working in sickbay than being in charge of anything. When the situation is more serious, though - she gets down to business and pushes people to take care of what needs to be done for the sake of her crew. Although primarily in a doctor Daisy is willing to 'chip in' in the science or counseling departments. 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION' Height: 6'1" Weight: Hair: Blong - Long Eyes: Brown Appearance: Looks completely human at first glance. On duty her blonde hair is either up in a neat and tidy bun or braided neatly down her back and her uniform in god condition. Off duty, simple comfortable clothes in bright, cheerful colours. She has a small, diamond like stone in her naval that is not jewelry but alien Genetic material - and a small tattoo of a lizard on her left shoulder blade. 'FAMILY INFORMATION' Place of Birth: Iberia, Missouri-United States, Earth Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: • Father: James Toussaint, Botanist, Deceased, Human • Mother: Flora Toussaint, Home Maker, Deceased, Human Siblings: • 12th of 12 children Spouse: • 1st Husband: Gabriel Byrne, Starfleet Captain, Deceased • 2nd Husband: Zuri Davidson, Starfleet Lt Commander, Divorced Children: • Daughter: Erika Wangel Byrne, DOB: 01.05.2417, Human/Bajoran, Father: Wangel Erek • Son: Jason Donovan Byrne, DOB: 09.14.2420 DOD: 11.06.2422 Cause of Death: Homicide, Genetic Hybrid • Adopted Son: Gavirosh Davidson DOB: Approx 2411 • Foster Son: Jaxsper 'LJ' Lawrence, DOB: 06.16.2407, Human 'STARFLEET RECORD' Rank: Commander Status: Inactive (Retired) Last Held Assignment: USS Pendragon NCC-20109 Last Held Position: Chief Medical Officer Awards: • Nova Pin • Starfleet Cross • Ogawa Cross • Medal of Valor • 2nd Dominion War - Battle of Gateway Education: Attended primary schooling: IBERIA, MISSOURI Attended secondary schooling: IBERIA, MISSOURI Diploma - Bachelors degree in both psych and pre-med. She dropped her Medical studies after being sent into Holumii Space and vowed never to continue with medicine until the Counseling skills of Dr. Jake Lee convinced her otherwise. Finally - studying in the field - she became a full-fledged doctor. She went back to the academy for additional refresher courses to prepare her for the Science officer assignment on the USS DISCOVERY and has held a great affection for the science department every since. Academy Major: Double major in Psych and premed with a B- average Academy Minor: Art. She always got A's in art - but never pursued that as a major or for her career. Not a big demand for artists in starfleet unless they want to teach school children and that wasn't Daisy's ambition Additional Education: She went back to the academy for additional refresher courses to prepare her for the Science officer assignment on the USS DISCOVERY. She completed additional refresher coarses in engineering and ship-wide operations for her position as XO of the USS PROPHECY. On her own, she has completed several medical "Specialist" certifications in Obstetrics and gynecology as well as her original psychology degree. During her first marriage, she published 2 gourmet Vegetarian cookbooks. Impressively well self-taught in cooking, yoga and art. She managed her own art career - having to negotiate with galleries and art dealers to sell her work. Official Military Record: Daisy has 2 Formal Reprimands listed in her file 09.01.2410 Entered Starfleet Academy 03.15.2415 Entered ACT Program 04.28.2415 Promoted to Ensign 05.06.2415 Assigned to USS SUTTNER NCC-4401 05.06.2415 Assigned as Deputy Ship's Counselor 07.08.2415 Reassigned as Ships Counselor 04.10.2416 Transfer to USS CENTURY NCC-10000 04.10.2416 Assigned as Deputy Security Chief 11.06.2416 Reassigned as Ship's Counselor 10.20.2417 Transferred to USS PATRIOT NCC-5781-A 10.20.2417 Assigned as Ship's Counselor 12.31.2717 Reassigned as Chief Medical Officer 06.11.2418 Abducted by aliens and used in an experiment 12.08.2418 Promoted to rank of Lt. Commander 05.06.2419 Awarded Starfleet Cross 05.13.2419 Transferred to USS Discovery NCC-12001 05.13.2419 Assigned as Chief Science Officer 09.14.2419 Transferred to USS PATRIOT NCC-5781-A 09.14.2419 Assigned as Chief Science Officer 00.00.2420 Transferred to USS PROPHECY NX-41599 00.00.2420 Assigned as Chief Medical Officer/2nd Officer 10.26.2420 Promoted to Commander 03.03.2421 Reassigned as Executive Officer 00.00.2421 Awarded the Medal of Valor for the DAGOSIN IV incident. 00.00.2422 Destruction of USS PROPHECY 00.00.2422 Assigned to USS STONEHENGE 00.00.2422 Assigned as Executive Officer 07.29.2422 Reassigned as Chief Medical Officer 12.04.2422 Emergency Transfer to USS PATRIOT 12.04.2422 Assigned as Chief Medical Officer 12.00.2422 Transferred to GATEWAY OUTPOST GS-2 12.00.2422 Assigned as Commanding Officer 01.28.2423 Awarded 2nd Dominion War Service Ribbon 01.28.2423 Awarded Battle of Gateway device 05.15.2424 Transfer to USS PATRIOT NCC-5781-A 05.15.2424 Assigned as Chief Operations Officer 'BACKGROUND HISTORY' Her family is descended from Amish ancestry on her mother's side - disapproving of modern technology and contact with other species. So, being a Starfleet officer and influenced some of her neices and nephews to become the same doesn't make her very popular at family reunions. Having a half-alien child born out of wedlock makes her pretty much 'scandalous' among the folks back in her hometown. She very rarely discusses her childhood or her life prior to starfleet and has never introduced any of her children to her many living siblings, nieces and nephews. Daisy never married Wangel Erek, the father of her first and onlysurviving biological child, Erika. She and Erek, though - remain very good friends. The closest thing Jason had to a father was her second husband, Zuri. Zuri had an adopted son when she married him and Daisy adopted the boy as her own. Zuri disappeared on a classified assignment and Daisy has continued to be a mother to Gavi. Daisy came to the PROPHECY first as a doctor and rose to the rank of XO after throwing herself into her work while recovering from the loss of her marriage and the death of her youngest son. She's worked hard to develop a well-rounded set of skills allowing her to help in just about any department except Engineering. Inspite of her best efforts, she's also hailed as the worst engineer and worst pilot the former Chief engineer of the STONEHENGE, Peter Aspinall. They welcome visits from Daisy pretty much anywhere except Engineering - where Peter politely begs her not to touch anything and gently, frantically shoo's her back to the bridge. She had a brief, passionate reunion with an ex-lover, Commander Ben Kenta from the USS PATRIOT during a recent R&R. They hadn't seen each other in a couple of years and sadly expected it'll probably yet another couple of years before their crews cross paths again. Both of them dedicated to their careers, they said a bittersweet good-bye. On the rebound from that "loss" Daisy turned to a friend she'd had an ongoing, long time flirtation with, Civilian Medical/science consultant Dr. Cade Foster. Most everyone on the crew looks forward to seeing their bickering, teasing of each other. It's entirely casual, though. Neither of them being starry-eyed "kids" anymore, they limit descriptions of their off-beat relationship to "Friends with benefits". Daisy planned a return visit to the PATRIOT for LJ to see his younger biological brother over the Christmas holiday and was contacted by now Captain Ben Kenta that she would be required to report to duty as the PATRIOT's new Chief Medical officer. 'MEDICAL NOTATIONS' Her family has a history of addiction - manifested in her father's alcoholism and the history of drug abuse documented by two of her older civilian siblings. She avoids over-indulging in alcohol and potentially addictive medications. Her DNA alteration and her pregnancy with Jason were the results of genetic experimentation by an interdimensional alien race encountered when she was previously a member of the PATRIOT crew. This left her with a limited shapeshifting ability - limited to only one form. With a brief, startling flash of blue light, she can turn into a small black cat - an average sized earth "House cat" resembling records of the infamous "Isis" from historical footage of Gary Seven. While she was previously a member of the PATRIOT crew, it was discovered her immune system gave her some extra protection against radiation. A massive accidental exposure they feared could have killed both her and her unborn son, Jason - harmed neither of them. As a member of the DISCOVERY crew...secretly donated T-cells from Daisy prolonged the life of a dying Catherine Sterling-Jade until a more permanent cure for her condition could be found. Though outwardly, she looks all healthy, feminine and unblemished, her body still carries internally, subtle scarrings from the abuse she endured when she was incarcerated on the Aeseroth slaver ship, the "TESHUACREI". Her left eye, her left ear and three fingers of her left hand were replaced with biosynthetic prosthetics thanks to the brilliant genetics of her fellow-Captive - Dr. Xavier Brodeur. Within days, her alien body chemistry completely accepted them as her own, allowing her to manipulate them as easily as the rest of her body.